P.Flow Matics (Rapper/Producer)
Discography Solo Albums: * Demotape (2008) * Director's Cut (2009) * Demotape (Side-B) (2012) * Canadian Psycho EP (2013) * VocabulARIES (2014) * Anything Rhymes (2017) * Director's Cut 2 (2019) Collaboration Albums: * The P.Flow & Bigg.B EP w/ Bigg.B ''(2006) * UNRATED ''w/ DC20 (2011) * Deadly Concepts EP w/ Killer Falcon & Subcon5cience (2011) * The Orange Experiment w/ DC20 (2012) * A Walk On Love Street w/ Snooksta (2014) * Stranger Than Fiction EP w/ Myer Clarity (2014) * Autumn w/ T.S. Mr. Northern Touch (2014) * The Pre-Season Mixtape w/ T.S. Mr. Northern Touch (2015) * The Feature Record w/ Various Artists (2015) * Operation Red w/ DIRTYcrack 20 (TBA) * Divine Poetry w/ Mercury9 (TBA) Cassette Tapes/Debut Releases: * Rappy (2001) * Room Door Closed (2002) * Music Boxxxx (2003) * Freestyles & Demos (2004) Instrumental Albums: * Instrumentals Of A Raging Lunatic Vol.1 (2013) * Instrumentals Of A Raging Lunatic Vol.2 (2014) * PFM's Melodic Adventures #1 (2015) * PFM's Melodic Adventures #2 (TBA) Biography: P.Flow Matics is a hip hop artist/record producer known for his lyrically aggressive story telling songs on his own self-produced underground beats, music videos and "on the spot" freestyles. He released The P.Flow & Bigg.B EP with his close friend Bigg.B in 2006, the EP got a lot of buzz in his old high school when the CD was in stock. After working on that album, P.Flow Matics decided to make his own solo CD, the process led to making lots of songs before actually making a CD, but those tracks inspired him to create his own record label called "The Label Of Creation" with himself, Bigg.B, T.S./ Mr. Northern Touch, Christos Kalaritis and DC20. His debut album entitled Demotape ''released in 2008, which was only sold in limited copies. The album is still available for download if you request it. After many years of releasing internet singles, P.Flow Matics began to push more albums out, he dropped an extended version of his debut album called ''Demotape (Deluxe Edition), this album had 15 tracks oppose to just 11. After working on that album, he released Director's Cut, a small little 8 track EP that was not promoted at all, in fact, it was just a collection of singles that P.Flow Matics thought would fit a certain mood for people who liked that kind of Rap. Freestyling is one of P.Flow Matics's well known skills, from rapping on the streets of Montreal, house party cyphers, rap shows to radio stations. P.Flow Matics is also a beat producer, experimenting with different beat programs and synths to create an original sound for his style of rapping. His beats are known to sound very underground, horrorcore, and old school. That grimy sound from the 90's era is what he is all about. His point is to have fun with the samples and to create rap songs with them. In 2010, P.Flow Matics released the self-titled collab album called The Deadly Concepts EP ''with Killer Falcon & Subcon5cience as a group to create a worldwide buzz for the underground hip hop scene. Then he released ''UNRATED with rapper DC20 in 2011, followed by The Orange Experiment with DC20 in 2012 a little after the release of UNRATED. 2013 was quite a productive year for PFM, three albums were released by him, one after the other, Demotape (Side B), which is the flip side sequel of the original Demotape. P.Flow Matics thought of it as the other side of a cassette tape. Canadian Psycho EP '' is another solo album released by him. In 2014 P.Flow Matics released ''The Stranger Than Fiction EP ''with a rap artist/record producer Clarity which made it up to more than a 100 downloads on Datpiff, this EP was quite successful do to more promo on both sides of the collab, soon after, PFM released ''A Walk On Love Street with singer/drummer Snooksta, a funk/rap album that is 75% produced by P.Flow Matics and his brand new solo album VocabulARIES, which is, in his opinion, the most lyrically mature album yet. In 2014, P.Flow Matics released his new EP entitled "Autumn" with T.S. Mr. Northern Touch and now presently working on his two upcoming albums The Feature Record & Between with Canadian rapper from Tokyo, Japan, Kause. Set to both release sometime in 2015. Check out http://www.youtube.com/thelabelofcreationtv for exclusive releases from The Label Of Creation. Category:Montreal Rappers Category:Producers Category:Canadian rappers Category:Rap in North America Category:Underground rappers Category:Underground Rapper Category:English rappers Category:Rap Music